


These Games We Play

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia loves nothing more than getting Reyna to lose her cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt #1 "Come over here and make me" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [Littlepai](http://littlepai.tumblr.com/).

~*~

  


"You can't recruit here. We've discussed this before."

I roll my eyes and pick at the hole in the knee of my jeans, leaning back against the heavy wooden table in the praetorium. This chick gets on my last nerve. I flick my bangs out of my eyes and return her glare. "I'm not recruiting, Reyna," I draw out her name, highlighting my annoyance. "We accept any girl who asks to join so long as she takes the pledge. It's not my fault the last half dozen have been from your camp. You can't shelter them, you know. If you send them out into the world on quests, you accept they risk death at the hands of monsters. That they might join the hunt and gain immortality is also a risk you have to accept."

She clenches her jaw, her cheekbones stand out high and strong, her eyes so dark and focused on my face emanating power, strength. Unbidden, the memory of how she subdued me in the past flashes through my mind. Her arm on my throat, nearly cutting off my air, trapping me with her body, holding me immobile between her thighs. 

I push off from the table and start to walk, anything to get the air circulating a little. It's getting hot in here. Still, she doesn't move from her chair, her damn automaton dogs at her sides. I can feel the anger she's holding back, barely restrained under her mask of controlled authority. 

What I wouldn't give to see her free from that, to watch her go barbarian, just let her power out without reins. She's like one of Artemis's wolves, holding themselves in check until they attack. The idea of Reyna taking me down like prey sends shivers through my body, electricity sparking off my hair. 

My face colors. I hate when that happens by accident. It's a sign I'm not as in control of my own powers as Reyna is. The way her lips turn up at the corners lets me know she realizes it too. 

And that is something I can't handle. "I don't have to stand here and listen to you, you know. Roman law has no jurisdiction over the hunters of Artemis. We answer only to the goddess herself."

"Those are the very words I do not need spoken to my legionnaires." Her voice is low and dangerous, enthralling. "They are young and still impressionable. Your talk of answering to no man, to living young and free forever is infectious and while I do not have the authority to take you to task, I will require that you wait outside the Caldecott tunnel while your new 'sister' gathers her belongings or to keep your mouth shut."

Oh hell no. Nobody talks to me like that. I'm Artemis's chosen lieutenant. I laugh dryly. "Keep my mouth shut? Why don't you come over here and make me? I'm itching to see you try."

She stands, her purple cloak billowing from her shoulders as she approaches, glinting with gold in the light from the torches. My fingers twitch, my muscles flexing, anticipation running through my body like a current. 

I don't know how it's going to play out this time, but if it's anything like the last five, I'll be recruiting from the Romans as often as I can.


End file.
